Embracing Sky
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: As the Inheritance Ceremony is getting closer with everyday, tsuna wonders if he is really the best boss he could be... Just a little Fanfic I'm writing on when I get a writers block...nothing special. It's got yaoi, but no lemons yet, so Rated T
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone!**

**It's me again~! And once again I'm starting a new story! Of course I'm still working on my other ones, and I will also update them. But if I have an idea I want to turn into a story, writing it really helps me getting new inspiration for my other stories…^^**

**This story takes place after the future arc at the beginning of the inheritance arc…**

**But it will be kinda AU-ish…**

**I'm still not quite sure about the rating…I would say T-rated, but just as I know me, it'll soon turn out to be M…^^'**

**But don't expect too much smut at the beginning, I'm practicing how to write a REAL plot…since all of my stories seem to be kinda just smut-based without much behind that… **

**And now…onto the story!**

**Prologue:**

"**The Vongola Jyuudaime"**

"We need to talk, Tsuna."

Huh? Tsuna? Not 'dame-tsuna'? If reborn didn't call him that it gotta be really serious. The brunette had seen him receiving a letter this morning which he seemed to be concerned about…

"What is it?", he asked the arcobaleno.

Reborn gave him a estimating look. Tsuna felt slightly uneasy at that. Reborn always gave him that look when he did something wrong or said something whimpy. He waited to be scolded or hit, but nothing happened. His home tutor just stared at him for a few moments, without saying anything. Finally, he sighed.

"I guess it's no way around it. The ninth hopefully knew what he was doing…"

Tsuna gave him a questioning look. Reborn ignored it. Instead, he spoke to the brunette with a grim face.

"It's my job to turn you into the person you need to be. And this last step, is just as important as all the fights you ever fought, if not even more important…

So I need you to listen carefully to everything I say and follow my instructions. You cannot inherit the Vongola family, if you cannot master this last stage…"

"What-? Reborn, I already said I don't want t-"

"Be quiet. This is no longer about wanting or not wanting. You are destined to be the next Vongola boss. And it's not just that. There're people's lifes on the line. The time has come when you can't just be worthy to be a boss when you are in your Hyper dying will mode. It's time you become a worthy boss; _thorough_. It's time you overcome 'Dame-Tsuna'.

It's time you open your cocoon and become…the Vongola Jyuudaime."


	2. Chapter 1

_It's time you open your cocoon and become…the Vongola Jyuudaime._

**Chapter 1:**

"**The case of Sawada Tsunayoshi"**

"How can I do that?", Tsuna asked calmly.

He really didn't want to become a mafia boss, on top of that of such a dangerous mafia family. But reborn said he had the chance to save peoples lives. And he had always known that the moment to leave his old self behind would come. His friends were all such great personalities; they were strong, brave, always there for him, always ready to risk their lives for his sake.

It was finally time he became worthy of their love.

"I will do everything you tell me to do, if it helps me becoming a new person. I want to abandon my old self."

"No. You won't do that."

"Huh? What? But, reborn, you told me-"

"When did I tell you to become a new person? Did I ever tell to abandon yourself?"

The hitman smiled at him.

"You need to open your cocoon, you need to overcome yourself. That's what I said. To be the Vongola's next boss was always part of you, everything was deep within you. Inside of you sleeps a Sawada Tsunayoshi who is able to inherit the title as Tenth. A you that is able to destroy the mafia as we know it, and to return it to the goals and principles of Primo.

All you need to do is to release that Tsuna. And over all that not to loose yourself. That is all you need to do. And it's a way tougher job than you can imagine."

"But how can I do that? I don't know how…"

Reborn smirked at him, his jet black eyes glistened; happy and proud that his student was ready to accept this challenge and shoulder this burden.

"All you need to accomplish that goal, are your guardians."

xxx

"My guardians? How do you mean that?", the brunette asked, curious but also confused.

"The last stage to become a worthy boss will be to strengthen the relationship to your guardians. To _every one of them_."

"Everyone of them? Does that mean even to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Onii-san? And what about Lambo?"

"As I said: every one of them. Do you think just because you are close with them as friends, you are close with them as guardians too? What do you _really _know about them? About their past and problems?

You didn't know about Gokudera's mother, did you? And were you able to talk to him about that? You need to be a boss he would tell, a boss where he wouldn't need to worry bothering with that. Because he needs you. They all need you. And you need them."

Tsuna remained silent. So this was what reborn had wanted him to do. Of course he would do anything to get his guardians to trust him and rely on him, but how would he do that? This was going to take a lot of time, but it was defiantly worth it. Whatever it'll take. No matter what will get in his way, no matter how long it will take, no matter how hard he will have to try. Because they were worth it.

He was the sky that embraced everything.

**That's enough for Introduction. First will be Gokudera. Good Luck, Tsuna~!**

**Yare, yare…I've never written that much dialogues…this story was so far about 95% speech…Oh god, I suck -_-'**

**Tsuna is a bit OOC, but I guess you can forgive that, can you? It's for the sake of getting a step closer to being the tsuna he will be ten years later…**

**Okay, this story may sound a bit lame to you at the moment, but I always wanted Tsuna to be as precious to all of his guardians, as he is to me.**

**Maybe gokudera already swore his life to tsuna, but if they were as close as I liked them to be, Tsuna would be the first Gokudera had gone to when he was upset or had problems…**

**I wished he would have talked to Tsuna about his mother and stuff.**

**They should all have a special relation to Tsuna. And this is the purpose of this fanfic.**

**That's all for now. I wish you good luck with all that, Tsuna! And I hope our readers do to. We love you all. I hope you know.**

**To you readers: Sorry for the short chapters so far, they will get longer, I promise. ^^**

**Thanks for supporting Tsu-kun and reading my story. You are the best! **


End file.
